Thank you Vegeta
by SaiyanPrincessBB
Summary: Just a one shot on how Vegeta helped teenage Gohan cope with his life.


A/N: I always wanted to do this, write a one shot about the relationship Vegeta and Gohan share. I'd like to believe V helped Gohan during the 7 years Goku was partying in the afterlife (because let's be serious, that's what he was doing.). By this one shot I don't mean to bash Goku or anything, just publishing my opinion on the matter. This is how I think things are.

I know some of you may find Vegeta a little bit OOC but let me tell you I tried to make him sound as normal as possible, I don't think he is OOC but I've noticed people tend to classify Vegeta as OOC when they don't like how the writer portrayed him. Just saying...

Lots and lots of love, S.

* * *

**Thank you Vegeta.**

* * *

"I'll never forget what he did for me."

The blue haired mother of two glanced over at her oldest friend's son, the now grown up man she had met when he had been only 4. She raised an eyebrow questionably, not really understanding what he meant when the father of a 3 year old daughter smiled at her.

"I'm talking about Vegeta."

"Oh…" she replied smiling fondly at the sight of her husband taking care of their daughter. The four year old blue haired girl had all the power she wanted in her fingertips and she was very much aware of it. She then glanced back at the man next to her.

Gohan had always been a quiet child, quieter than the normal actually. He had lived his first four years with both his parents when one day, his father decided to introduce him to his friends, who still didn't know he even existed. And life as he knew it changed right there and then, when his evil uncle kidnapped him after revealing he was part alien. He spent a year in the wilderness- 6 months learning how to survive and the second 6 months training in hand-to-hand combat with Piccolo. Then he came… It was safe to say Vegeta had reformed over the years. The angry man he once was had completely vanished, and her mate was now a caring father and husband. His tenderness though was shown only to his family. But Gohan… Gohan was the only one outside of that family to have seen his other side, that of a father.

When Goku died and decided to stay in the Otherworld after Cell was killed, Gohan was left devastated, a pre-teen and with a pregnant mother to take care of. His duties toward his family had only multiplied when Goten was born and although Chichi wanted him to study not look after her and his brother, Gohan's sweet and caring nature forbid him from doing so. He studied, aiming to become the excellent scholar his mother wanted him to be and provided everything necessary for a family of 3. And with everything, she meant him doing part time jobs to earn some money.

No, Gohan's life was never easy. He never had a childhood, never the childhood his younger brother had. But the last straw was when he reached puberty, with his voice starting to change… and so did his body.

With Piccolo as his mentor, it was okay, but the Namekian could provide little to nothing information on growing Saiyans and Humans. Chichi tried to explain things to Gohan, but she never managed. The talk was something a father should do, and that's exactly when the black haired woman decided to knock on the Briefs' door, for something more than the usual coffee chat.

She could remember that day as if it happened yesterday…

**Flashback**

She sat awkwardly on the other side of the table, and on the other side of Bulma and Vegeta. That's how they had always been, she and Chichi. Chichi was a princess married to someone who provided almost nothing and they lived off her money, which step by step was depleting. Bulma on the other hand was a heiress; had all the money in the world, and a husband who even though didn't work, rarely left her side since the moment they got together, except for that one time when he left for space- and even then they had a mutual understanding. Her husband waited for his son to be born before going to reach his goal, her husband loved her unconditionally even though he never showed it, she could see it in his eyes. And her husband loved their son- they were the only ones that mattered in his life. By this she wasn't saying Goku didn't love his family, no; all he did was for them. But that came with the price of leaving them alone way too often, which in Chichi's case was something that was killing her with each passing day. Because although he loved his family, he often abandoned them in their time of need, playing hero and savior of the world. No, Bulma didn't want that from her husband, Vegeta was perfectly fine the way he was.

"I need to ask you two a favor. But especially you, Vegeta."

To say the couple was shocked was an understatement. Chichi and Vegeta were never friends to begin with, mostly because Chichi still resented him for what had happened a few years back when he first came to Earth and Vegeta simply because he hardly ever gave a fuck for anyone if that anyone wasn't Bulma, Trunks and to some extent, her parents.

"Save your breath harpy, I have more important things to do than paying attention to your problems."

Those had been Vegeta's words on his way out of the room, when Chichi words stopped him.

"Please."

He stopped, eyeing her suspiciously and Bulma, sensing this was not a good sign, and that the mother in front of her was in no condition to argue, decided to step in.

"Of course we will help you Chichi. What's going on?"

The black haired woman sighed and shook her head. "It's Gohan, I… I don't know what to do with him anymore. I'm powerless now."

That was something that had definitely caught Vegeta's attention. He would never admit it, but he held a very strong respect towards he kid.

"Speak."

At the sound of Vegeta's voice Chichi had broken down, telling them what was going on, how Gohan was growing, and how he needed a father to teach him the essentials.

Her husband surprised her, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to her.

"Are you saying you want me to have the talk with your son?" he asked, rather harshly, but that was how he was, with his flaws and everything, and in that moment, she loved him to pieces, beyond comprehension, beyond every limit possible, more than she had ever thought she could love someone.

Chichi raised her eyes and met his, teary and bloodshot red as they were. Vegeta hated tears, but above anything else, he hated that Goku had left. This was his fault. But he would never care if Chichi cried or not. But as the younger woman nodded, she knew she had him.

"Fine. Bring him over tomorrow. He needs to get it out of his system. Do not expect me to easy on him."

And with that said, Vegeta left, leaving the impact of his words hit Chichi like a ton of bricks.

"Bulma… did he just say he would beat my son?"

"Well, you wanted him to help you, didn't you Chichi?"

**Flashback end**

From that day on, for 4 whole months, Gohan became their part-time houseguest, coming over early in the morning, training with Vegeta, him lecturing the teenage Saiyan, till said boy learned to control himself. Till said boy grew up.

"He has come so far!" she said, her vision getting blurry from all the emotions her husband evoked in her.

"A lot." Replied the teenage boy she and her husband had matured, and she was quite proud of him, so proud! He was so much like his father and yet those two were miles apart from one another, both physically and personality-wise. Goku had left again just the other day.

Gohan stared at the man he had come to consider as a second father. Then his mind sent him back o the day when he and Vegeta had had the biggest and longest talk of their life.

**Flashback**

"Get up, stop acting like a sniveling brat!"

"Shut up!"

"Who do you think you are to tell me to shut up, you inconsiderate child?!"

"I am stronger than you!"

"You are shit if you think your emotional, hormonal outbursts are stronger than me. Try to control yourself and maybe you will be, even stronger than your useless clown of a father."

He had wanted to kill the older Saiyan that day, tear him to pieces; torture him in the worst possible ways. All he had achieved was slide down the wall and cry.

He heard the prince sigh and crouch down to his level. "What are you crying about?"

"How can I be stronger when I was the one to let him die?! He died because of me, because of my clumsiness."

"At least he died knowing he had a caring son. I know someone who died thinking his father hated him."

For the first time in the years he had known him, Gohan stared at Vegeta with clarity. "But you avenged Trunks."

Vegeta shook his head and sat down next to him. "Your father died being proud of you. It's not your fault he didn't come back. It's too hard keeping us from the thrill of a battle and some training."

"But you married Bulma, are helping her raise Trunks."

"It's different. Just know that what happened wasn't your fault. That's how he is. That's who he is, you will never change that. The only thing you will manage is hurt yourself."

"Vegeta… I don't know what it is, but something is happening to me. I feel different, I know I look different. I know I sound different."

**End of flashback**

Gohan's face went beet red at that. He could remember with extreme clarity how Vegeta had given him the talk- explained the changes, and explained what that constantly changing organ served for, and how it worked. Oh he could remember that very well…

**Flashback**

"I have to WHAT?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes brat, you have to put your dick in a woman's vagina. How do you think babies are made?"

"But-but…"

"You have to put it in a woman's vagina, that's how babies are made. You can even put it in her ass- even her mouth- but that's not the way to reproduce. I suggest you make sure she uses contraception before fucking someone; we don't want you striking bull's eye at the age you are now."

**End of flashback**

Gohan suppressed the urge to laugh at his words; that had been the most embarrassing day of his life!

Getting up from the couch, he went over to Pan and picked her up, making her squeal in delight, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Then he walked over to Vegeta and Bra, marveling at the way the Saiyan prince was handling his daughter, who appearance-wise looked like her mother but character-wise, she was every bit Vegeta's daughter.

"Hey, mind if we join you?"

Vegeta merely grunted but he knew that was his way of giving his okay for him and Pan to join them. And as the girls started to play with each other, Gohan raised his eyes and caught the older Saiyan's.

"Thank you."

When the prince raised an eyebrow, he knew he had to explain himself. "For making me the man I am today. It's good knowing Goten and I had you as our substitute father."

"Don't get any ideas brat."

Gohan laughed, shaking her head. Some things would never change.


End file.
